The present invention relates to rack constructions for the storage of merchandise in warehouses or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved beam and cross bar arrangement for such a rack construction, the invention specifically being an improvement in the type of pallet rack construction described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,221 issued to G. E. Rasmussen on July 3, 1962, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The Rasmussen rack construction is characterized by ease of assembly of the beams to the support posts without the use of tools or fasteners. The Rasmussen beams are provided with inwardly facing ledges or shelves for respectively receiving the opposite ends of pallets to be supported on the beams or, alternatively, for receiving the opposite ends of slats or support bars on which pallets or other types of loads may by supported. Such rack arrangements are typically utilized in warehouses or the like and the loading and unloading of merchandise is typically accomplished by the use of forklift trucks. Since the support slats in the Rasmussen rack construction are not secured to the beams, they frequently are accidentally moved along the beams or are completely dislodged therefrom by forklift trucks during loading and unloading operations.